Welcoming Back an Old Friend
by The American Ginny
Summary: This is an old piece I wrote after the release of book seven. I decided to throw it up and let you all enjoy it. It's how I would have written the end of the series, fixing somethings that probably irked me back then. Hope you all enjoy it at the very least, and it takes you back to that summer day of reading Deathly Hallows for the first time.


A/N: I own nothing. I revised a chapter in DH to how I believe it should have gone. Some direct quotes come from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling

Chapter 1: Welcoming Back an Old Friend

Harry finally understood. He was the 7th horcrux. It all made perfect sense. How could he have been so naive? Harry had always been meant to die. There was no way around it. He was about to "greet Death like an old friend."

Harry got up and left Dumbledore's office. He threw the invisibility cloak over himself. He didn't want to be stopped. He wanted to get it over with.

I wonder if it will hurt, Harry thought to himself.

He hoped not. He had had enough pain in his life. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dobby, Ron…

All their deaths felt like a dagger slowly being pushed through his heart. Ron's death especially hurt. If he just hadn't said Voldemort's name, Ron would still be here. If he had gone after Ron, it would be him dead. I should've died then. It would've saved all their lives.

Harry was at the Great Hall. He looked and watched the Weasley's mourning for their sons. 2 dead and 2 scarred for life. Mrs. Weasley laid across her sons' bodies. Her sobs joined the chorus of cries, but after spending the past 7 years around her, my ears picked up on her cries more than anyone else's. The rest of the family stood nearby with tears streaming down their face, but none crying like Mrs. Weasley. There was no greater pain for a mother then the loss of a child.

His heart began to break as he watched Ron's family… his family cry over the loss of his best friend. How much more pain was he willing to cause before he gave up on this crazy mission? How many people was he willing to hurt to win a silly war?

He watched as Hermione began to cross the Great Hall. No tears streamed down her face, and no sign of sorrow graced her face. Harry knew this may be his one chance to talk to her ever again. He knew he couldn't let her know that he was heading to his death, but he couldn't let her leave without saying goodbye. He couldn't leave her alone until he absolutely had to.

Hermione brushed past him as he hid underneath the cloak. Harry reached out and touched her shoulder. He felt her jump as she was knocked her out of her thoughts. "Harry?" She whispered towards the air for to anyone passing by no one was there with her.

Harry slid his hand down her arm and into her hand to guide her under the cloak with him. He looked at her. Her heart was strong, but no heart could bear this pain. To lose the person you loved most in this world was no easy task.

He tried to smile at her, but it turned out to look more like a grimace. Tears began to fall down her face as she Knew no one else could share her pain like he could. No one understood the friendship Ron had blessed them with. All they had was each other, and he was about to leave her with no one.

Harry hugged Hermione tight as she cried into his chest. He seemed to tower over her as she leaned to him for support. He was really only a few inches taller than her, but in these moments they were sharing, he could place his chin on the top of her head.

Harry placed a kiss on her head. He knew there were no words to tell her to make the pain lessen. He knew that he had no way to chase the pain away. All he had was what he couldn't say. All Harry had was the strength in his arms to hold her for she could no longer stand. All he had to give her was his body as a source of comfort and security, but even then, he had nothing that he could, give, or say that could help her in these precious moments.

She began to pull away and smiled. Harry understood that that was the only way she knew to say thanks. It was time for her to mourn in solitude though.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. Harry knew she would understand eventually. He knew that it would help her in the future. It was the one thing she needed in this moment.

He pulled away and gave her a curt nod to say that he knew it was time for her to leave. His vibrant green eyes locked with her mellow brown ones. To him this was their last goodbye, but to her this was just until she needed him again.

Hermione gave him a quick kiss and smile before walking off into the darkness of the school. It was the last time he would ever see her or her smile, and he would try to imprison the memory forever.

Harry gave one last look at the place where Hermione had disappeared and headed to the grounds.

Neville stood on the stairs looking out across the grounds. He was probably wondering where to begin with searching the grounds.

I pulled off the invisibility cloak and spoke up hoping not to scare him, "Neville?"

"Blimey, Harry! Give me a heart attack! Where are you headed?" Neville asked with suspicion.

"To find Ginny." Harry lied

"Oh. Okay, as long as you're not handing yourself over."

"Neville, I might be out of sight for a while, and I need you to kill Voldemort's snake if you get the chance. Okay?"

"Okay, what about Hermione though?"

"She knows, but she may not be around as she deals with the sorrow. I want you to take-…"

Harry let the sentence trail off. He couldn't bring himself to say HIS name.

"I understand. I will." Neville answered.

Neville gave a quick smile and walked away to find more casualties from the battle, hoping that he might find some survivors.

Harry watched as Neville disappeared into the darkness. Sometimes he thought it was harder not saying goodbye than it would have been to just say goodbye. At least they would know how much they meant to him if he had be able to tell them goodbye.

Harry let out a quiet sigh and threw the cloak back on before beginning to stalk off towards the forest. The time had come for him to die, and there was no point in putting off any longer.

Harry reached the edge of the forest when he saw her. Ginny was only a few feet from him. She sat on the ground by a body. She must have been gathering the casualties when it became too much. Harry looked at the body of Colin Creevey. There was a reason Ginny could not handle it. He had been one of her best friends.

Harry quietly walked up behind Ginny and put the invisibility cloak over her as well. Harry helped her up and turned her around to face him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and told her everything was going to be fine.

Harry could feel Ginny shaking as she cried. Her tears poured on to his robes. He rubbed her back until she had calmed down.

Once she had calmed down, he pushed her away and asked, "Are you okay, now?"

Ginny nodded as she wiped the tears away.

"Okay, I need you to kill Voldemort's snake if you get the chance. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes. Why can't you do it though?"

"Gin…" Harry knew he couldn't lie to Ginny. He loved her. She would know.

Harry sighed and said, "Ginny, I have to go to HIM. It's part of the plan. There's no other way. I have to die. I need you to tell Hermione she has to kill Voldemort as soon as she can."

"But Harry…"

"Please, Gin. Don't make this any harder for me. I-."

Harry looked down into Ginny's deep brown eyes. He memorized everything about her face.

"I love you, Ginny."

Harry pulled her into a kiss. He wanted her to remember him. He wanted her to remember he loved her. He pulled her deeper into the kiss. He wanted everything she remembered about him to be this moment. This was the only thing he could giver, and it was all he wanted her to ever remember: That she was his true love, and nothing could ever change that.

Once they broke apart, he put his forehead on hers. She smiled and said, "I love you too, Harry."

Harry returned her smile and said, "I know."

Harry was ready. He was ready to die now.

Harry told Ginny Goodbye and kissed her for the last time. He turned and walked straight into the forest. Ready to meet Death…

A/N: Hope you Enjoyed reading this. I'm currently revising my story on the Revision of a chapter from book 7. I hope you enjoyed it and don't be afraid to leave a review. Thank you


End file.
